piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sun-and-Stars
The Sun-and-Stars amulet, also known as the Sun-and-Stars medallion or simply the Sun-and-Stars, was an amulet with the magical ability to turn objects into different metals. It was made of a white metal that was not silver, depicted the moon, and had three sockets in it. Each of the sockets had a corresponding piece of metal that would unlock some of it's power. For example, putting the Bronze bullet in a socket would allow its owner to turn things to bronze. History The amulet was given to Tumen's village by the last of the Xitami. He asked them to protect it from the Spanish and to never use it themselves. The night Jack Sparrow and his crew arrived; the amulet was stolen by Tim Hawk. Tim Hawk located Captain Henshaw's ship and used a Voodoo Doll on him to get the Bronze bullet. After that, he turned the ship and its crew to bronze and gave the amulet to Madame Minuit in New Orleans. While the transaction was going on, Jack Sparrow attempted to steal the amulet. He failed and his sword was turned to bronze. Later, Jack tracked Minuit to her hotel and crashed the party going on there to steal the amulet. However, it was a trap Minuit had set for them. During the ensuing battle between Minuit and the pirates, Jack got hit in the mouth by the medallion and several of his teeth were turned to bronze as well. They managed to escape with the help of Tim Hawk and got away on the Barnacle. While escaping, Jack accidentally turned New Orleans into bronze. When Jack and his crew with the addition of Tim were going back to the Yucatan to clear Tumen's name they were intercepted and brought aboard the La Fleur de la Mort by Captain Laura Smith and Silverback. Later, Jack overheard Silverback and Left-Foot Louis talking about a mutiny over the current captain. While Jack and his crew planned to escape during the mutiny they were caught in the middle of it and sided with Arabella Smith's long lost mother. Jack dueled Silverback and during the fight noticed his opponent had the silver bullet around his neck and stole it from the mutineer shortly before the friends Left-Foot and Silverback were teleported off the ship by the latter. After that the mutiny had been foiled and Jack and some of his crew retreated below deck while Arabella and her mother had a shouting match. Jack then put the silver bullet which was amazingly Tim Hawks stolen possession in the amulet which he was wearing around his neck. At first nothing appeared to have happened but after the crew were kicked of the Fleur with the exception of Arabella, Jean Magliore noticed Jack's teeth had turned silver this was also true for Jack's sword. The crew returned to New Orleans to find their kidnapped crewmate. Back in the now silver city Jack and Fitzwilliam visited Tia Dalma and a gold shop where Jack stole the gold bullet and Fitzy bought back his stolen watch. Later the Amulet and first two bullets were stolen by Madam Minuit in a fight and later in another rematch the gold bullet was stolen and put in the amulet by Minuit to make New Orleans gold as it was being used as a mine to make Madam rich, but Jack hit the Amulet out of her hand and the bullets popped out causing all of New Orleans, the metal ship, and most of Jack's sword to return to normal Arabella and Jack then discovered that Jack's teeth and the tip of his sword had turned gold before Jack had knocked the gems out of the amulet. Then Madam Minuit used Left-Foot Louis and the pirate-wizard Silverback to turn into a three-headed serpent which Jack killed with the help of Mr. Reece, Captain Smith's first mate. Jack then gave his crewmate Tumen the gems and the Sun and stars amulet and Tumen gave the siver bullet to Tim Hawk when he left to find his family. The Amulet and bronze and gold bullets then finally were delivered back to the village and Tumen and the crew's names were cleared. Appearances *''Jack Sparrow: The Age of Bronze'' *''Jack Sparrow: Silver'' *''Jack Sparrow: City of Gold'' Notes and references es:El Medallon del Soy y las Estrellas Category:Magical objects